


Overwatch University

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Sweet Jesse McCree, Top Jack, Top Jesse McCree, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Character List

Here's a short description of the AU and what the characters involved are. Also, if there's a ship you'd like me to focus on (preferably one already in this story), just comment and I might dedicate a chapter to that ship! I will also add characters to this list as they're added to the story! 

STUDENTS:

\- Jesse McCree: Jesse is a bit of a bad boy in his school. Although he's a bit of a delinquent, he has a heart of gold and tries to befriend everyone he can.

\- Hanzo Shimada: Genji's older brother and Jesse's love interest. Hanzo is an exchange student from Japan, taking a break from his lavish life to focus on his studies.

\- Genji Shimada: Jesse's best friend and Hanzo's little brother. Genji is a party animal who only means the best.

\- Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe: Jesse's childhood friend. Ashe knows Jesse inside and out, and isn't afraid to be a voice of reason. 

\- Lúcio Correia dos Santos: Jesse's roommate and a good listener. Lucio is always there when Jesse needs to vent.

TEACHERS:

\- Jack Morrison: The physical education teacher who also acts as an unofficial therapist for his students. He's an old soul who acts tough but is a big old sweetheart.

\- Gabriel Reyes: The new art teacher who is secluded and gloomy, Gabe has also caught the attention of Mr. Morrison.

\- Moira O'Deorain: The strict genetics teacher with a bit of a dark side. She's often in trouble with the University for teaching controversial topics to her students.

\- Siebren de Kuiper: The sweet and naive astrology professor, who is very passionate in his work. He is known to zone out often and hum


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: Strong language]

"You're going to love him, Jesse!"

Jesse walks beside his friend Genji, rolling his eyes as they head to a burger place for lunch that's not too far from the University.

"Whatever you say, partner."

Genji huffs in annoyance and elbows Jesse's side. "I'm serious! You two will get along well! He's a bit more formal than me, but that's only because he's been tutored by my father forever."

Jesse chuckles as he smiles down at his friend. "Alright, I'll give him a shot. If he's anything like you, I don't think there'll be a problem."

They walk into the restaurant and order their usuals, then sit down and wait for their food. Jesse drums his fingers against the table, whistling softly before sighing.

"Do you think Ashe is a bad influence?"

Genji frowns, raising an eyebrow as he sips at his water. "That's a bit of a random question."

Jesse shrugs and sighs. "I mean, sometimes I don't really feel like her friend anymore, y'know? She kinda just....walks all over me." He rubs the back of his neck and clicks his tongue. "I dunno, it's just been on my mind I guess."

Genji leans back in his seat. "Well, to be honest, I've never liked her. She's always been a bit of a bitch to me."

Jesse sucks in a breath softly. "That's a little strong, ain't it? I mean, she's been my friend since we were kids. She knows me more than most...."

Genji narrows his eyes. "Hey, I try to get you to open up, but you don't like to talk all personal with me."

Jesse flicks a balled up straw wrapped across the table as he sighs. "It ain't anything against you. I promise. I just...ain't the opening up type. The only reason Ashe knows my personal shit is because she was there when most of it happened."

Genji sighs, his expression softening. "Sorry, I shouldn't try to force you to open up....But Jesse....I'm always here if you need to talk."

McCree is silent for a moment before murmuring softly. "Yeah...." Before either of them can say another word, their food is delivered and they eagerly dig in. They eat in mostly silence, content with simply focusing on their food before finishing up and heading back to the school.

"Genji, when does your brother show up?"

Genji smiles up at the cowboy. "Tomorrow."

Jesse thinks for a moment as he walks towards the elevator up to his dorm. "Well, lets hope he likes me." The pair exchange a laugh before going their separate ways, Jesse deep in thought as he steps into the elevator.

\- - -

Jack comes back from his break, whistling to himself as he swings his keys around his finger when he pauses, frowning in the direction of an unfamiliar car in the parking lot. He approaches in curiosity, slipping his keys into his pocket.

He sees a figure in dark clothing muttering to himself as he tries to lift a box out of his car, but he drops it bear his feet and he sighs heavily.

"God fucking dammit!" The stranger runs his fingers through his dark curls, glaring at the box before picking it up. The bottom of the box rips open, the contents all scattering to the cement. He drops the box angrily and rubs a hand over his face. "Can anything else for wrong today?!" He mutters to himself in what sounds like Spanish before crouching down and starting to pick up the various items and papers scattered around him.

Jack approaches, kneeling down and picking up what he can as he chuckles softly to the newcomer. "Tough day?"

The man looks up with a glare that softens slightly as he sees the other male. "Yeah, I guess you could say that...."

His eyes were a deep brown, and his face was muscular with light scars decorating his tan skin. This stranger was attractive, and Jack focuses on cleaning up the mess to try and hide his blush.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"

He sighs heavily, not really enjoying the small talk but he was honestly a bit thankful to have something take his mind off the annoyances of his day. "Uh, yeah. I'm the new art teacher. Gabriel Reyes."

Jack smiles as he folds the box in a way so the bottom hopefully wouldn't give out again, and they place everything back into it. "Well, Gabriel, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jack, Jack Morrison. I teach physical education here."

Gabe rises to his feet and sighs, rubbing at his neck. "Ugh, call me Gabe, please. I haven't really been called by my full name since I was a kid." He forces out a chuckle, trying to be friendly. "Uh, thanks, by the way. I appreciate the help."

Jack nods, grabbing the box and lifting it up with ease. "No problem. Now, where can I put this?"

Gabe's eyes widen slightly at his co-worker's friendliness. "Oh. Well, uh, my class isn't too far from here. I think it's right inside that door." He points as he speaks, grabbing another box from his car and shutting the trunk.

They walk into the art studio and set the boxes down, and Gabe lets out a soft sigh. "Well....I could use some coffee. How about I buy you a coffee to thank you for your help?"

Jack smiles and nods, happy to be spending more time with his new co-worker. "I'd love that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: Strong language]

Genji waits at the bus stop, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping against the sidewalk. His head nods to the beat of the music coming through his headphones, and after a while, he sees the bus rolling up to the stop. He pauses his music and slips his phone into his pocket. The bus screeches to a stop, and the doors creak open. A group of people get off first, and a familiar face is the last to step off.

Hanzo wears an ever-present scowl, his amber eyes narrowed as he carries a duffel bag, huffing before stepping off the bus and looking to his brother. It takes him a moment, then his eyes widen and he quickly approaches Genji, dropping his bag.

"What the FUCK did you do to your hair?!"

Genji stumbles back as Hanzo steps toe-to-toe with him, running his fingers nervously through his bright green hair. "Y-you like it...?"

Hanzo scoffs, pinching Genji's face and looking him over. "Father would kill you if he saw you like this. You dyed your hair?! Are you insane, Genji?!"

Genji pulls back with a pout, offended by his brother's words. "Anija, I like it! It fits me, and it makes me happy! God, I haven't seen you in years and this is how you greet me?"

Hanzo sighs and steps back, clearing his throat and composing himself, his eyes still on Genji's hair. "You're right. I'm sorry. It just....surprised me. It is nice to see you after so long...."

Genji lets out a sigh of relief, then lazily gestures to his brother. "You chopped off your hair. I thought you liked it long?"

"Well....that was an act of reckless thinking...." Hanzo rubs at his short hair, looking to the side. "I would...rather not talk about it."

Genji gives a small nod. He was used to his brother being a bit secretive. Once they were no longer kids, Hanzo kept his emotions to himself, and rarely opened up to anyone. "Well, I see you've gotten a lot of muscle. And you look so mature with your beard!"

Hanzo's cheeks flush lightly in embarrassment. "I was tired of constantly being mistaken for a female. And Father decided I should train more now that I didn't have you to distract me." He gives Genji a small smile, chuckling. 

Genji smiles back, lifting up Hanzo's bag and he starts walking towards the university. "After we drop off your things, would you like to meet a friend of mine? I think you'd like him."

Hanzo sighs as he walks with his brother, looking around his new surroundings. "I suppose....I was hoping a bit for a shower, I feel dirty after riding that public bus from the airport. But....I suppose it can wait. I've missed my little brat of a brother."

They walk to the dorms, and Genji walks up the stairs to their room. "I requested that you and I share a room. I hope that's alright."

Hanzo's lips pucker slightly in annoyance, but he sighs and nods, dropping his backpack on the empty bed. "It's much better than sharing with some stranger. I am going to be stern about my privacy, though."

Genji nods in understanding, setting Hanzo's duffel bag down beside his backpack. "Would you like to change first?"

Hanzo nods, digging in his bags and pulling out a change of clothes. "I have a truck coming with the rest of my belongings later. So we can't mess around for too long." When Genji turns to give him privacy, Hanzo peels off his shirt and tugs on a black v-neck, then changes his sweats for a pair of dark skinny jeans. He smooths the fabric over his muscular body, sighing as he feels a bit more comfortable. "Alright, I guess I'm ready."

While Hanzo was changing, Genji texted Jesse to meet them at a tea shop a few blocks away, to which the cowboy responds with a thumbs up emoji. The Shimada brothers leave the dorms and head to the shop, and when Genji sees his friend, he smiles and waves him over.

Jesse walks up and smiles, tipping his hat to the elder Shimada brother. "Howdy. You must be Hanzo. I've heard so much about ya." He holds his hand out to shake, and Hanzo simply stares at his hand in disgust.

Hanzo meets Jesse's eyes, then lets out a loud laugh. "Oh, Genji, this is hilarious! You're still quite the little prankster!" He rolls his eyes and focuses on his little brother, chuckling. "Who's your friend, really?"

Genji bites his lip nervously, looking between Jesse and Hanzo. "A-Anija, don't be rude...This is Jesse, he's been my friend since I came to America."

Hanzo looks back to Jesse with narrowed eyes, scoffing as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You have got to be kidding me, Genji. This ridiculous man is your friend? What has this country done to you?"

Genji stammers a bit, noticing the annoyance on Jesse's face. "H-Hanzo, he's really sweet, and you shouldn't judge him based off his looks-"

"Yeah, Hanzo." Jesse cuts in. "I've been excited to meet ya. Genji's been talkin' nonstop about his amazin' older brother, but honestly, I ain't a big fan of your attitude."

Hanzo scoffs, turning his head away dismissively. "My attitude? I'm only speaking the truth, cowboy. Someone as lowly as you shouldn't even be speaking to me or my brother."

Genji bites his lip in panic. "H-Hanzo!"

"'Lowly'?! You think I'm 'lowly'?! Granted, I'm a bit more rugged than most, but at least I ain't a high-maintenance, uppity, holier-than-thou bitch!"

Both Genji and Hanzo stare at Jesse in disbelief for a moment of silence, before Hanzo growls and strikes Jesse across his face. "How dare you speak to me like that?!" He scoffs, turning away from the cowboy. "I'm heading back to the dorm, Genji."

Jesse holds a hand to his red cheek, wincing softly as he glares after Hanzo. "I ain't a big fan of your brother, Genji....I tried."

Genji stutters hopelessly as he looks between his brother and friend, who walk away in opposite directions. He groans and follows after Hanzo, jogging up to catch up to him. "What the hell, Hanzo? He was trying to be nice!"

Hanzo clenches his fists at his sides as he grits his teeth in annoyance. "If I never see that disgusting man again, it'll be too soon."

Genji sighs in defeat, glancing back at his retreating friend before walking with Hanzo back to their dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ WARNING: Strong language ]

Jesse lays on his bed, watching some old western he's seen a billion times when his phone buzzes. He looks down; it was from Genji.

[ Genji: Jesse I'm so sorry about earlier. Hanzo is just really tired from his trip he's not usually this irritable. Give him a second chance?? ]

Jesse sighs heavily, pulling his hat over his face as he lets his phone fall against his chest. He didn't wanna disappoint his friend, but he didn't wanna be insulted for no reason again either.

His roommate's voice makes him jump a bit. "What's up, Jess?"

Jesse pushes his hat back up and looks over to his roommate. "Well, Genji's brother came in today, and Genji introduced us. I tried to be nice, but this guy was such a dick to me for no reason. Genji's wanting me to give him a second chance, but I dunno if I wanna deal with that again."

Lucio gives a small nod as he listens, then he gives a small shrug. "I mean, if Genji really thinks you two could get along, I would give this guy a second chance."

Jesse groans, holding his pillow over his face. "But Lucio, he's such an asshole!"

Lucio chuckles, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he's just a protective big bro, Jess. And he did just come from a long trip."

Jesse sighs, uncovering his face. "I hadn't really thought about it like that....Dammit, Lucio, why do ya gotta make so much sense?" He sits up, pulling his boots on and adjusting his hat before texting Genji back.

[ Jesse: Alright. Be down in a few ]

Jesse rubs a hand over his face with a sigh, making his way to Genji's room, but sees no sign of Hanzo.

"Where's he?"

Genji gives Jesse a small smile, gesturing to the bathroom. "Showering...I was wondering if you could help me bring some of his stuff upstairs. He was really insistent that he take a shower now."

Jesse sighs, rolling his eyes but nodding. "I ain't doing this for him. I'm doing this for you, Genji."

Genji smiles thankfully. "Thank you, Jesse, I appreciate this."

They walk downstairs and start carrying the boxes upstairs, until they finally bring the last of Hanzo's things up to their room. Jesse huffs as he leans against the wall, taking off his hat and tossing it onto Hanzo's bed.

The bathroom door opens and Hanzo walks over, wearing his jeans and nothing else as he dries his hair. "Genji, my things should be here....Oh, I see you already brought them in. Thank you." His eyes fall on Jesse. "What is he doing in here?"

Jesse's eyes trail over the intricate dragon tattoos that cover the left side of Hanzo's torso before he looks up to his friend's brother. "I came to help bring your things in."

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, looking around the room to make sure nothing was obviously broken. "Well....thank you. I suppose."

Jesse crosses his arms over his chest as he scoffs. "Got anything else to say to me?"

Hanzo lets out a short laugh, tossing the towel onto his bed and placing a hand on his hip. "If you're expecting an apology, you're going to be disappointed, cowboy."

Jesse chuckles softly, shaking his head before giving a light shrug. "Alright. If things are gonna be like that." With that, he plops down on Hanzo's bed, crossing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

Hanzo scoffs, glaring down at the cowboy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waitin' for an apology. And if I gotta wait all night, so be it. I got time."

Hanzo clenches his jaw in anger, grabbing Jesse by his ankles and forcing his legs off the bed. "You will leave this room this instant! I won't apologize!"

Jesse glares up at Hanzo, his hands resting on his thighs. "I ain't gotta leave. See, I'm a guest of your brother's, and if he wants me here, I'm stayin'." 

Hanzo jabs a finger against Jesse's chest, snarling through his grit teeth. "If Genji wasn't here right now, I would-"

Jesse rises to his feet, standing over Hanzo and smirking down at him. "You'd what? Nag me to death? Ya probably could with that big mouth of yours."

Genji cuts in, his voice loud with annoyance. "Christ, you two! Are you kids?! You're grown men, act like it!" He rubs his temple, sighing. "I never thought I'd have to say that to you, Hanzo, but this is getting ridiculous."

Hanzo steps back from Jesse, glaring at the floor. "Do you not hear how he's speaking to me?!"

"You've been an asshole to him since you first met when he was trying to be nice!"

Jesse chuckles softly at Genji's words, giving Hanzo a smirk of victory before he feels Genji's eyes on him.

"And Jesse, you've been antagonizing him! You both are getting on my nerves! So-" Genji grabs his keys and wallet, pointing at them as he walks to the door. "I'm going to get a pizza. And you two will stay here and get along!" He leaves them alone together, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. 

Jesse groans and rubs at the back of his neck in annoyance before looking up at Hanzo. "What's your problem with me anyways?"

Hanzo sits on Genji's bed, crossing his legs as he stares across the room at Jesse. "You're disgusting. Vile."

Jesse scoffs and throws his hands up. "How?! Because I ain't all high maintenance about my appearance? It ain't like I never bathe or anything, I'm clean, you asshole!"

Hanzo snorts. "Could have fooled me."

Jesse shakes his head with a sigh, laying back against the bed. "I can't believe Genji is related to you. You're nothin' like him."

Hanzo narrows his eyes, raising a brow. "What? Because I have standards? Genji has always been a bit more....laid back. I suppose your country just capitalized on that."

Jesse sighs, shutting his eyes. He hadn't even done anything wrong. He was trying his hardest to be nice. "Do you even give people a chance, or do you just immediately decide that someone ain't good enough for ya?"

Hanzo stammers a bit, looking to the side. "It's not...like that. I'm not that hateful...."

"Could've fooled me."

Hanzo looks to the cowboy with a heavy sigh, his shoulders slouching as he tries to lower his guard. "Touche. I just....I've been raised in a very strict, traditional household. I....suppose I need to open up my mind a bit more...."

Jesse sits back up, tilting his head with a light smile. "Well, that's an improvement. Ya ain't callin' me names no more." 

Hanzo snickers softly. "Night isn't over yet, cowboy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ WARNING: Strong language, homophobic slur ]

Jesse sputters as the taste of the tea fills his mouth. "This tastes like literal dirt!"

Hanzo snaps at him as they walk, narrowing his eyes at Jesse. "It does not taste like dirt, you uncultured cowman, it's green tea!"

Jesse grimaces and shakes his head, groaning as he hands his tea to Genji. "I can't drink that stuff. I prefer a real drink, like coffee....or bourbon."

Hanzo scoffs as he blows at his own tea, trying to cool it off. "It doesn't surprise me that you have such simple tastes, McCree."

Jesse raises an eyebrow at Hanzo, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I feel like that was an insult, but I'm gonna ignore that." 

As they near the dorms, a loud voice calls over to the three of them, and Jesse instantly tenses up.

"JESSE MCCREE! Took you long enough! You said you'd walk me home!!" 

Jesse curses under his breath, sighing. "Dammit....sorry, guys, I gotta go. See ya later." He jogs up to meet the white-haired woman, who glares at the Shimadas with crimson eyes. "Sorry, Ashe, I lost track of time."

Ashe's lips pucker as she hands her stack of books to her butler, Bob, and she begins walking. "Don't make it a habit, Jesse. I don't really like waitin'...."

Jesse follows behind her like a scolded puppy, giving the large Omnic a small smile as he follows after. "Hey, Bob...."

Bob tips his hat, staying silent as always as they walk away from the dorms.

Hanzo frowns after the cowboy, then looks to Genji. "Who is that woman....? Is that....Jesse's girlfriend?" For some reason, his own words hurt Hanzo, and he felt a dull pain in his chest at the thought of Jesse dating that woman. His reaction surprised him. Why should he care?

Genji sighs heavily. He was used to Ashe's shrill voice and demanding tone. "No, they've just been friends since they were kids. I don't see why, though, she always treats him like that."

Hanzo sighs in relief, but instantly feels his face burn in embarrassment. He gnaws at his lips and shakes his head, trying to clear it of his confusing thoughts.

\- - -

Once Jesse, Ashe, and Bob get to Ashe's house, she walks in and tosses her hat onto the couch, yawning. "Jesse, wanna stay the night? We ain't got classes tomorrow, and Daddy's outta town on business for the week."

Bob sets her things down neatly on the table, and Jesse sucks in a breath. He had honestly wanted to spend more time with Genji and his brother, but Ashe never took "no" well. "Uh, sure, Ashe. We can watch a movie or somethin'."

Ashe gives him a small smile, then looks up to Bob. "Bob, go make us some dinner. I'm gonna take a quick shower, so Jess, make yourself at home."

Jesse nods as she walks upstairs and out of sight, and Bob disappears into the kitchen. Him and Ashe used to always play in the massive halls of her family mansion, although it always upset him by how big her house was and how much money her family had. Jesse had grown up with nothing, and Ashe was raised by her own damn robot butler. He kicks his boots off by the door, then plops onto the couch, flipping through channels. He really didn't want to be there. He had known Hanzo now for about a month, and they'd definitely grown on each other. Hanzo would occasionally insult him, but Jesse could tell he was trying. And it was nice to see him loosen up.

Jesse had been aimlessly channel-surfing, and hadn't realized that Ashe had already come out of the shower. She walks down the stairs in a pair of shorts and one of Jesse's old flannels. 

Ashe gives him a smile, gesturing to the shirt. "Finders keepers, McCree. Ya left it here last time you were over. That was a couple years ago, huh?"

Jesse sinks a bit into the couch, hoping the furniture would just swallow him whole. "Uhh, yeah..." For some reason, seeing Ashe in his shirt made him feel off. He tries to focus back on whatever channel he had stumbled on, but Ashe calls out in her loud voice.

"Bob!! Is dinner almost ready?!"

Bob pokes his head in and gives a nod, holding up four fingers to show that dinner would be ready in four minutes. Jesse's mind raced through excuses he could use to get out of this, but he couldn't think of any that Ashe would believe.

Ashe sits beside him, and after a moment of silence, he feels her cuddle into his side, and he can't help but stiffen up. His heart stops as he feels her hand caress his cheek, bringing his lips against hers. He's frozen for a moment as she kisses him, then he pulls back with wide eyes, holding his hands up.

"Ashe, what the hell?!"

Ashe frowns, tilting her head in confusion as her fingertips grab at his shirt, trying to bring him back. "What's the matter, Jess? I know you think I'm cute. Let's just stop dancin' around things-"

Jesse leans back, bumping a few books off of the end table and sending them falling to the floor. "A-Ashe, I don't see ya like that!"

Ashe frowns again, her lips puckering up in annoyance. "Are ya turnin' me down, McCree....?"

Bob, hearing the books falling, pokes his head back in curiously to see what was going on.

Jesse sighs, looking away from her disappointed eyes. "Ashe, trust me, it ain't nothin' against you. You're a gorgeous girl, and someday you'll make a man real happy, but-"

Ashe scoffs, hitting Jesse with a couch cushion as she glares down at him. "You're just sayin' that to make me feel better! Hell, we've known each other forever, Jess, no one knows you like I do! So what the fuck is wrong with me?!"

Jesse holds his hands up, still not able to meet her eyes. "I-I just....you're my friend, Ashe....you're like a sister to me...."

Ashe gasps in shock, hitting him harder with the cushion. "A sister?! I'm the only fuckin' girl you ever talk to, and you're turnin' me down?! What are ya, some kind of fairy?!"

Jesse looks up at her with hurt in his eyes, then looks away, lowering his hands as shame and pain run through him.

Ashe pauses, scoffing as she lowers the cushion and pushes herself up. "I can't believe you, McCree....you ain't even man enough to accept yourself." Before Jesse can softly stammer an apology, she shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she tries to fight back angry tears. "Get outta my house."

Jesse swallows hard, pushing himself up from the couch, and walking to the door as quickly as he could, feeling her eyes burn I to his back. He left as fast as possible, shutting the door behind him and letting out a shaky breath as he started on his walk back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ WARNING: Strong language, mentions of anxiety ]

Jack sighs as he looks down at his watch. Most of the class had finished their mile run already, but a few stragglers were keeping the class waiting. It was the last class of the day, and Jack wanted nothing more than to stop by his house and get ready for his date with Gabe tonight. They had been hanging out on breaks and between classes, and Jack had fallen for the grumpy art teacher pretty quickly. While he was zoning out, one of his students who had been among the first to finish runs up to encourage the stragglers.

A young girl with bright eyes and a freckled face, and long ginger hair in a low ponytail, runs beside her two last classmates, smiling. "You're almost there! You got this, Hana! You too, Amelie!"

Hana pants heavily as she does a slow jog, sweat beading her forehead as she pulls her brunette hair into a messy bun. "I'm trying - *gasp, pant* - Brigitte, but it's so tiring! I just sit and play video games, I don't run!"

Brigitte giggles and looks back to the other woman, who simply speed walks and narrows her golden eyes at Brigitte.

"Don't even try to 'motivate' me, Lindholm. I'm going at my own pace. I'm a dancer, not a runner."

Brigitte gives Hana a shrug and continues jogging beside her. "You're so close, you got this! I have some water you can have when you finish!"

Hana groans as she runs. She was envious of how Brigitte hardly sounded out of breath, even after running the whole thing herself and coming back to motivate her. But she would be lying if she didn't appreciate the gesture. Brigitte was always so sweet to everyone. Just to make the girl proud, Hana pushes herself and speeds up, sprinting the last bit to the end of the finish line and almost instantly collapsing. But she doesn't hit the ground. Brigitte loops an arm around the small girl's waist and lets out a bubbly laugh, holding her up with ease.

"I'm so proud of you, Hana, you did it!" 

Hana slumps against Brigitte's arm with a loud groan of exhaustion, her arms dangling limply as her legs tremble. The lower half of her body felt like jelly. "I'll never walk again! Leave me....!" She dramatically pretends to be dead, sticking her tongue out and everything.

Brigitte gasps and plays along. "Oh no! If Hana is gone, whoever will drink this ice cold water I have?"

Hana ends the charade and grabs for the water bottle, eagerly drinking from it and sighing as the cool water runs down her raw throat. "Oh, I needed that!"

Brigitte, seeing that Hana was starting to perk up, carefully lets go of her and looks back to Amelie, who just now struts across the finish, checking her nails. "You did so good, Amelie! Good job!"

Amelie scoffs and rolls her eyes, walking past the pair and murmuring in French. 

Jack rubs his temple, sighing as he calls out to his class. "Alright, good job, guys. You can head in and change! Have a good weekend!"

The class jogs into the locker rooms, leaving Jack to head to his office, sighing in relief once he's back inside.

"Hey, boyscout."

Jack gasps and chuckles as he sees Gabe sitting on his desk. "Don't scare me like that, Gabe."

Gabe chuckles and crosses his legs, smiling as he watches Jack get his things together. "Ready for our date tonight, blondie?"

Jack grabs his bag and keys, nodding. "Yeah, I am. Mind if I head to my place so I can shower and change?"

Gabe hops off of the desk and follows Jack out of the office, watching as he locks the door for the weekend. "Yeah, that's fine. I took a shower this morning and I mean...I don't really have any nice clothes, so I hope this is fine."

Jack nods, glancing him over. "You like fine, hun. Besides, I wasn't planning on going to some place super fancy. I always feel out of place. I mean, not to sound cheap or anything-"

Gabe smiles sweetly at him, amused by how flustered the coach was. "It's fine, Jack. I don't mind either. I wa shopping we'd kinda keep it low-key tonight too."

Jack nods thankfully, walking to his car and smiling bashfully up at Gabe. "I'll pick you up in an hour?"

Gabe walks to his car and nods, smiling. "Yeah, sounds good. See you then, hun."

Jack can't help the big grin on his face as he steps into his car. He hadn't been on a date in years. He kept his sexuality pretty much on the down low. He wasn't ashamed or anything, he just didn't want to invite unnecessary conflict. He heads to his house and takes a quick shower, and all he can think about was Gabe. Even though they seemed pretty different, Gabe was always so sweet to him and made Jack feel like he was wanted for the first time in a long time. 

After his shower, he pulls on a dress shirt and a blue tie, then some slacks to match and he looks at himself in the mirror. He was worried he might be a bit overdressed, so he changes into a blue button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Fixing his hair, he sighs and heads back to his car, checking Gabe's address before driving off. He pulls up to an apartment building and gets out of the car, walking to Gabe's door and knocking.

There's a moment of silence, and right as Jack gets ready to knock again, the door opens and Gabe instantly looks to the side. Something was bothering him.

Jack frowns in concern and tilts his head. "Gabe, you okay....? Something wrong?"

Gabe bites at his lips anxiously, drumming his fingers against the door. He doesn't answer immediately, and Jack starts to worry if he's having second thoughts. "Um....do you think that maybe....you could just hang out here....? I got a bottle of wine we can open, and I can order some food. I-I'll pay for everything."

Jack looks at Gabe, confused. "If that's what you wanna do, then okay, Gabe, I don't mind. Is there any reason why?"

Gabe sighs and runs his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'm sorry, just....God, it's stupid...." He still hadn't even looked at Jack. "I started....thinking....and I'm scared. I haven't....been on a date in a while, and last time I did, it didn't go great. I really like you, Jack.... I'm just....being stupid, I guess."

Jack's expression softens and he places a careful hand on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe had anxiety. Jack understood his concerns, he was just a bit surprised that Gabe of all people dealt with anxiety. "Hey, that's alright. I get it, hun. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Gabe hesitates, then looks up at Jack with those deep brown eyes. "You....really don't mind?"

Jack smiles. He was happy he was able to see this more vulnerable side of Gabe. "I don't mind at all. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Besides, a date is supposed to be fun, right?"

Gabe cracks a small smile and nods, stepping aside to let Jack in. It was simply lit inside, but it was neat and tidy. Gabe gives him a quick tour, and then orders takeout from one of the better chinese restaurants in town. Once their food gets to the house, they sit in almost complete silence, Gabe's attention fixed on the TV, which plays some old, cheesy horror movie. 

Once Jack finishes his meal, he wipes his mouth and clears his throat, making Gabe jump slightly. "I know this is probably a more personal question, but....where did you get those scars?"

Gabe swallows his mouthful of food, then looks to the side with a soft sigh. "I, uh....was a soldier for a while...."

Jack gasps softly, reaching into his shirt and pulling out the dog tags he always kept around his neck. "Me too!"

Gabe's eyes widen in shock before he gives a small smile. "You...have no idea how happy it makes me that you're a vet too....I was worried that.... if we really do become official, that I'd have some emotional baggage or whatever that you couldn't handle...."

Jack scoots closer to Gabe on the couch so their legs are touching, his voice soft as Gabe sets his food aside. "Look, I got some issues too, hun. You can't scare me off. I really like you, Gabe."

Gabe's cheeks flush a bit as he leans in close, his heart pounding. "I-I really like you too, Jack..."

Jack smiles, then closes the distance between them and kisses Gabe deeply, cupping his cheek in his hand. Gabe kisses back eagerly, his hands rubbing gently against Jack's chest. As their kiss grows more heated, Jack nudges Gabe's body down against the couch with his own body, pulling their hips together. Gabe breaks the kiss as he exhales heavily, his eyelids fluttering as Jack grinds lightly against him.

"J-Jack...." Gabe pants and hides his face in the blonde's neck, his pants turning into soft moans as he hugs onto him.

Jack's fingers tug lightly at Gabe's waistband, but he pauses when he feels the Latino's fingers grab his hands. "Something wrong, baby....?"

Gabe leans his head against the arm of the couch, panting hard and regaining his breath before swallowing, his hands still on Jack's. "I...I don't think we should rush....I really like you, Jack....and I don't wanna fuck this up by going all the way on the first date...."

Jack nods slowly, a bit of disappointment washing over him that quickly subsides as he rests his hands on Gabe's hips. "Okay, baby....You're right. I understand." He places a gentle kiss on Gabe's jaw as he chuckles. "I guess I got ahead of myself."

Gabe lets out a sigh of relief; in the past, if he had done that, his partners would have left then and there. But Jack was different. He was patient, and understanding. He wraps his arms around Jack in a tight hug, pulling him close. "Thank you for understanding, Jack...."

Jack smiles and runs his fingers through Gabe's thick hair. "Of course, baby. Anything for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ WARNING: Strong language, mentions of homophobia, very slight smut ]

Hanzo sits on his bed, surrounded by silence and the smell of incense. Genji had gone to spend the night with a friend, so Hanzo was able to meditate in peace, his hands resting on his legs as he calms his mind. After a while, he hears a loud knock on his door and he sighs heavily, his concentration broken. He glares towards the door; Genji probably had forgotten something. 

"What is it?!"

He's surprised to hear Jesse's voice come through the door instead of Genji's. "Hey, it's Jess. Can I come in?"

Hanzo gnaws at the inside of his cheek, pushing himself from the bed and opening the door. Jesse leans against the doorframe, his usual laid back and happy demeanor replaced with a melancholy face and tired eyes.

"Genji isn't here….He's out with a friend, sorry." Hanzo gets ready to shut the door, when Jesse puts his foot in the way.

"I didn't come to see Genji. I came to see you."

Hanzo blushes lightly, surprised by his words. "O-Oh…" He looks in the empty room behind him, then nods and steps aside to let Jesse in. 

Jesse steps in, holding a six pack of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Hanzo shuts the door behind him, raising a brow.

"I thought you were spending time with that Ashe woman."

Jesse sighs as he sets the drinks down on the bed, tossing his hat to the floor. "That, uh….didn't go well."

Hanzo gives an abrupt nod, awkwardly sitting down on the bed. "Did you just….want to drink?"

Jesse sighs and plops down beside Hanzo, hanging his head and pushing his fingers through his messy auburn hair. "I guess? I just….wanna forget bullshit and get drunk off my ass with someone. And I thought it'd be fun to do it with you. If you drink, that is…."

Hanzo clicks his tongue. He didn't really like to get drunk, but he could tell that Jesse needed it. He takes the bottle of Jack Daniels and looks it over. "Well….I do drink, but I have more of a….sophisticated taste. I prefer sake."

Jesse looks up, resting his head in his hand with a heavy sigh. "Sorry, darlin', this was all I could get. Hope it'll do."

Hanzo sighs and nods, opening the bottle and taking a sip. It burns down his throat and he groans, shaking his head as he forces it down before handing the bottle to Jesse. "So. Why are you so depressing?"

Jesse takes a long drink from the bottle, barely affected by the booze as he only shudders a bit as it goes down. "Ashe and I….we kinda had a fight." He slowly licks his lips, sighing. "She, uh….tried to come onto me, but I turned her down."

Hanzo takes the bottle from Jesse, taking a bigger drink to show he wasn't scared of a little booze. "Why did you turn her down?"

"She ain't my type…."

Hanzo raises a brow. "Well, what is your type?"

Jesse is silent for a long time, staring straight ahead before murmuring softly. "Guys….I….like guys." Jesse lowers his head, as if in shame, just waiting to hear Hanzo snap at him.

Hanzo gasps softly. Deep down, he hoped that Jesse was gay, but a part of him was scared that he was straight. He found himself pleasantly surprised by Jesse's confession, and he rests a hand on the cowboy's leg. "You….shouldn't be ashamed of that, Jesse."

Jesse pushes the back of his hand to his mouth, and after a moment, Hanzo realizes that he's crying. His heart felt like it was shattering at seeing Jesse so sad. He moves his hand to his back, gently rubbing it in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey….don't cry, Jesse….."

Jesse lets out a shaky sob, clenching his eyes shut as tears fall down his tan cheeks. "S-she called me a fairy….I ain't a fairy….I'm just ...me….my preference shouldn't have anything to do with how she sees me…."

Hanzo sucks in a soft breath. He wasn't a stranger to such slurs; he had been attracted to men his whole life, and with how he had looked when he was younger, he heard such phrases pretty often. "You're right, it shouldn't. You're Jesse, and she shouldn't lose respect for you just because you're gay."

Jesse sighs, wiping his eyes and sniffling as he opens up a beer. "I'm sorry, I never break down like that…." He lets out a sad laugh, meeting Hanzo's eyes. "I just...feel like I can open up to you."

Hanzo continues sipping at the Daniels, chuckling softly. "I suppose I don't mind. If it makes you feel better, that's what I care about."

Jesse smiles at Hanzo as they continue drinking in silence, and Hanzo soon finds his mind fuzzy and he lets out a groan. Jesse chuckles and looks over to him, finishing his third beer. "You feeling alright, darlin'?"

Hanzo looks over to Jesse, his cheeks flushed from the booze and the little pet name Jesse gave him. 

Jesse raises an eyebrow, setting his bottle down. "What's that look for?"

Hanzo scoffs, grabbing Jesse by his shirt. "You're such an idiot sometimes…." He pulls Jesse into a sloppy kiss, his hands moving from the cowboy's shirt to his shoulders. Jesse tenses at first, then melts into the kiss with a soft groan, holding Hanzo's sides as he works his lips against Hanzo's.

Hanzo breaks the kiss, trailing kisses down Jesse's jaw to his neck, murmuring against his skin. "You drive me so crazy….you're so dumb and smart and gross and handsome…."

Jesse leans his head back, letting out a breath as his eyes flutter shut and he runs his fingers through Hanzo's short hair. "Damn, darlin'...."

Hanzo bites lightly at Jesse's neck, his hand slipping into his underwear and rubbing him slowly. Jesse gasps at the cold hand rubbing against him, a moan leaving him before he frowns, looking to the side. 

"H-Han...Hanzo…."

Hanzo smirks against Jesse's neck, pleased as he feels the cowboy twitch under his hand. "Yes, Jesse?"

Jesse groans, then grabs Hanzo's wrist, panting hard as he stops him. "T-this ain't right, you're drunk…."

Hanzo scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mean I don't want this….You worry too much, cowboy."

Jesse swallows hard. "N-no….we ain't doin' this drunk….You ain't thinkin' right…."

Hanzo stares up at him for a moment, then pulls his hand from Jesse, looking off to the side as he sits back. "God….you must hate me…."

Jesse adjusts his jeans, trying to ignore his half-erection as he cups Hanzo's cheek. "No, no, I don't hate ya at all….I've liked ya for a while, Hanzo….I just don't want there to be any regrets…."

Hanzo cle chest his hands into tight fists, then lowers his head as his voice breaks. "I'm such a prick to you all the time….I treat you like shit…."

Jesse's voice is soft as he pulls Hanzo close, hugging him tightly. "No, don't think like that….I know ya don't mean it…."

Hanzo clutches onto Jesse's shirt, pushing his face into his chest as he fights back tears. "I don't mean it at all! I just...I'm scared….I'm scared of getting attached…."

Jesse brings Hanzo's face up to his, frowning. "Why're ya scared, baby? I ain't gonna hurt ya…."

Hanzo breathes heavily as he lays his head against Jesse's hand, his amber eyes looking to the side. "M-my father….h-he's so traditional….H-he would kill me….a-and I had this reputation in Japan for...sleeping around... but it wasn't true! I just was scared of my own emotions, and…." He trails off, his breath trembling.

Jesse pushes his forehead to Hanzo's, gazing into his eyes. "Hey….forget your dad, alright? You're here. He can't do nothin'. But I'm here too, Hanzo….I ain't gonna hurt ya….I swear on my Momma's grave…."

Hanzo starts to calm down as he gazes into Jesse's chocolate eyes. "We're both a couple of crybabies, hm?"

Jesse chuckles, his thumb wiping the tears from underneath Hanzo's eyes. "Maybe we are. But sometimes ya can't hold things back no more."

Hanzo sighs, sniffling and wiping off his cheeks. "God, I'm so sorry I threw myself at you….thank you...for being a gentleman…"

Jesse blushes and places a soft kiss on Hanzo's cheek. "Hey, I ain't gonna take advantage of ya. I know how booze can make ya feel, so ya don't need to feel embarrassed or nothin'."

Hanzo clears his throat as he tucks his bangs behind his ear. "Would you….like to stay the night? Not for anything like that, I just...would like to spend time with you."

Jesse nods, leaning back and smiling. "I'd really like that, Hanzo."


End file.
